guardians_of_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
Jian Tong
Jian Tong, also known by her epithet "Assassin Queen", is a Luoren Demon, as well as a member of Sun. Background Jian Tong was born as a Luoren Demon, a race of demons that specialise in assassination. She was widely considered the strongest of her generation, as she never failed an assassination and was capable of killing any enemy with just one strike, these feats earned her the epithet "Assassin Queen", which brought honor to her race. However, unbeknownst to others, Jian Tong once failed to assassinate a lord during her first active period. Due to many reasons. Jian Tong failed to deliver the fatal strike to the lord, and ended up being heavily injured by him instead. Having lost her ability to move as well as revealed her identity, Jian Tong attempted to kill herself before the lord stopped her, who was moved by her resolve. She was instead imprisoned by the lord, who didn't interrogate her or ask her to do anything, and was healed by his medical personals. According to her race's traditions, if an assassin were to be treated with kindness by their target, the assassin must either kill the target to clear their shame, or work as the target's subordinate for the rest of their lives. Eventually, Jian Tong managed to escape from her cell and attempted to assassinate the lord again, but by then the lord had already left his territory and was never heard of again. Facing a dilemma since she can no longer kill him nor work under him, Jian Tong became depressed and achieved no more feats for the rest of her active period. After a few dozen years past due to her hibernation period, Jian Tong reawakened and once again became the queen of assassins. She seemed to had quite a few conflicts with Shi Ji before due to the rivalry between their two races. She eventually retired from her assassin occupation and went missing for a long period of time, but reappeared and joined Sun for unknown reasons. Personality Jian Tong is generally unemotional, as she trained to control her emotions in order to maximize efficiency during assassinations, and her race's unique ability Hibernation Reincarnation causes her to only remember her assassination techniques upon reawakening from her hibernation period. Shi Ji stated that she was never able to gain the upper hand against Jian Tong since she never showed interest in anyone. Jian Tong takes her assassinations extremely seriously, and will kill anyone who finds out if she failed to assassinate a target due to her past. Jian Tong developed a crush on Ximen Guanren and intended to marry him after failing to kill him three times but was treated with kindness in return. This was eventually exploited by Shi Ji, who managed to read her memories by disguising herself as Ximen Guanren and kissing Jian Tong on the forehead. Appearance Jian Tong has long artichoke green hair, red eyes and short eyebrows. She also has pointed ears and two small red horns on her forehead, which are unique traits of her race. Her facial tattoos include two long black lines extending from (presumably) her hairline to below her eyes. She is always seen wearing a black choker and a greyish-green cloak, which she wears a black bodysuit under. While searching for Ximen Guanren, she used Attire Morph to change her clothes into the Xiahou student uniform, as well as wore a white kerchief to conceal her horns. Abilities and Powers Jian Tong is a renowned demon assassin who was famous for successfully assassinating her countless targets with just one strike, no matter how strong they may be. Gu Xiaohua called her "an existence that can instantly kill her". Her race's unique ability "Hibernation Reincarnation" allows her to live for eternity, as well as retain all memories of her techniques, which allows her to accumulate centuries worth of battle experience. Weapons * Dagger: Jian Tong possesses and is able to summon an ornate poisoned dagger that has enough toxin to kill ten elephants, as well as dissolve zombies. She used this dagger to perform Flashing Cut on Ximen Guanren. * Anti-Shi Ji antidote: Jian Tong possesses antidotes that can cure poisons used by her longtime rival Shi Ji. Luoren Demon exclusive techniques * Hibernation Reincarnation (入眠回春): Luoren and Luoying Demons possess the unique ability to biologically revitalize themselves when their bodies start to grow too old for their respective occupations (generally after the age of twenty-five) by burying themselves in the earth and hibernate for dozens of years. During their hibernation, their bodies will create new cells that completely replace their old cells, "reincarnating" them in a sense. Once they reawaken, their bodies will revert to their twelve year old ones, allowing them to carry out their occupations once again. For Luoren Demons, this technique allows them to accumulate memories of centuries worth of assassination techniques while causing them to lose memories relating to emotions, which is fitting since their race are natural-born assassins. * '''Enhanced endurance: '''Luoren Demons possess high endurance, as Jian Tong was able to survive a hand from Ximen Guanren's enlarged hand and still had the strength to stab him through the heart, though she was heavily injured and required medical treatment. She was also able to survive falling on her head from the sixth floor. Jian Tong's techniques * Attire Morph (变装之法): Jian Tong is able to change her attire by snapping her fingers. She used this technique to disguise herself as a Xiahou student. This technique is similar to the Clothing Transformation technique used by Untitled Sages. * Killer Move: Flashing Cut (必杀:闪一斩): Jian Tong summons her dagger and cuts a small hole through her target's neck at blinding speeds, causing blood to burst out of the target's neck, effectively killing them. This fatal attack combined with the toxicity of her dagger is a guaranteed killer move, which is why Jian Tong considers it her strongest technique. Category:Characters Category:Demons